<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey! I shrunk Virgil by The_Raven_Queens_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446241">Honey! I shrunk Virgil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard'>The_Raven_Queens_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders sides smut book [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Vore, Dildos, Disney References, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tiny Virgil, normal sized Roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman bakes some Alice in Wonderland themed treats, but turns out he also included their magical element. Virgil gets shrunk and Roman wants to make the most of their size difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders sides smut book [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey! I shrunk Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was on his bed listening to My chemical Romance when he smelt something good down in the common area. He got up; feeling a little peckish and made his way downstairs to the empty kitchen. He looked around and spotted a tray of freshly baked cupcakes, and licked his lips. Each cake had 'Eat me' written in icing, Virgil smirked and shrugged, "if you say so." He picked a cake with purple frosting and took a big bite.</p><p>After finishing the cupcake Virgil felt funny, it was like the mind palace was getting bigger - no, he was getting smaller. Virgil stopped shrinking at around three inches high.</p><p>After rewatching Alice-in-wonderland, Roman had an idea to create something based off it. He had just finished up the themed cakes and gone into the bathroom to clean himself of flour and other ingredients while he waited for them to cool. He'd been in there for around 10 minutes making himself look 'perfect' again, most of that time spent just posing in the mirror.</p><p>Virgil squeaked looking up at the kitchen panicking. It took him awhile but he sucked it up and started the climb up the apron hung next to the kitchen counter. The tiny side was exhausted once he made it, and when he saw the cakes, he glared at them.</p><p>Roman checked himself once more before heading out the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs to check on the cakes; by now they must have been cooled enough.</p><p>Virgil heard the footsteps and instinctively hid behind the salt shaker, peering out as he watched Roman walk into the common space.</p><p>Roman soon made his way into the kitchen, almost instantly noticing that one of the cakes were missing. "Well this can't be good" he said to himself and went over to the cake tray.</p><p>"No shit Sherlock" Virgil whispered sarcastically, still hidden out of Roman's line of sight.</p><p>Roman looked around, knowing someone must have shrunken and they couldn't have gone far. "Where are you?"</p><p>Virgil grumbled and crossed his arms walking out from behind the salt, "Over here Princey!" Virgil called to his boyfriend.</p><p>Roman perked up and went over to the counter he saw the now small Virgil on. He leaned down, placing both elbows on the counter. "Oh, wow. You really are small"</p><p>"why Roman!? what world are you living in where you think this is cool? Leaving out magic cakes." Virgil squeaked clearly under a lot of stress.</p><p>"Woah, woah. First of all, calm down. It’s not that bad, Virge" Roman reassured, using a calm voice.</p><p>The anxious side pouted. "I was hungry and I saw a cake so I ate it; that leaves you in the wrong, don't even try to put this on me."</p><p>Roman chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I won't. But I must say, you look cute like this" he gently poked his finger tip on Virgil's chest.</p><p>Virgil blushed and slapped Romans finger away, "shut up, I'm not cute under any circumstance." Virgil argued.</p><p>"I think you can make this one exception to be cute" Roman chuckled, picking Virgil up and put him on his flat hand.</p><p>"There is no exception Ro, I'm anxiety, I'm not cute." Virgil said standing by his word, he didn't take compliments all that well in any situation, much to Romans disappointment.</p><p>"Whatever you say, emo~" Roman softly smiled and started walking out the kitchen with small Virgil in hand.</p><p>Virgil clung to Romans finger for dear life as they made their way to the creative side's room.</p><p>Roman pushed open his door with his spare hand and closed it behind him, going over to set small Virgil on the bed.</p><p>"Roman? what are you planning?" Virgil asked warily.</p><p>"Just thought I'd make the most of the time while you're still small." Roman smiled and searched through his desk draw.</p><p>"Too vague Roman." Virgil fiddled with his hoodie.</p><p>"I just thought we could do something with this~?" Roman pulled out a fairly large dildo from the draw.</p><p>"fine, let's hear it... after all I'm not letting you do anything without my consent." Virgil watched Roman.</p><p>Roman nodded and walked back to the bed. "so~ I'll tie you to the dildo and fuck myself with you on it"</p><p>"Oh god... well... technically I'm still topping you." Virgil was surprised at first but the more he thought about it the curious he was.</p><p>"Great, is that your consent given?" Roman placed the dildo down, comparing it with Virgil's height. The sex toy was much bigger than the other.</p><p>Virgil stared up the length of the dildo, "y-yes you have my consent, I was getting horny earlier anyway." Virgil shrugged and took his shrunken hoodie off, followed by the rest of his clothes.</p><p>Roman nodded and started stripping himself, tossing his clothing onto the floor. He summoned some string and lube, now sitting down on the bed.</p><p>Virgil climbed onto the dildo and laid out on his back. Roman was huge compared to him, and honestly Virgil liked it.</p><p>Roman took the string and started wrapping it around Virgil, tying him onto the toy. He completed it with a small bow on Virgil's chest.</p><p>Virgil wriggled around to test the tightness, and gave Roman a thumbs up, "okay, let's do this."</p><p>"A bit hasty, aren't you?" Roman joked and took the lube, carefully coating the toy and Virgil.</p><p>Virgil grimaced slightly at the feeling of getting lubed. "it's in my nature to be hasty."</p><p>"I suppose so" Roman chuckled and spread out his legs a bit, pushing a finger in.</p><p>Virgil watched Roman licking his lubed lips, Roman had used a strawberry flavoured lube, one of their favourites. But he couldn't wait to taste Roman's insides. He wriggled to free his arms and wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking of while Roman stretched himself.</p><p>Roman had slid in four fingers, pumping them to stretch himself out. A while after he felt it was enough and slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean on the bed sheets.</p><p>Virgil gawked at Roman's hole; watching it try to close around nothing, and he let go of his leaking dick.</p><p>Roman crawled over and shifted to sit above the dildo and Virgil, positioning it with his gaping hole. "Ready, Virge?"</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be." Virgil smirked. He kept his arms by his side, thinking about to idea of giving Romans prostate an actual massage.</p><p>Roman nodded and slowly lowered himself all the way down until he hit the base of the dildo, sinking Virgil in as well.</p><p>Virgil groaned as Romans warm muscles squeezed around him and the toy. While he waited for Roman to adjust, he shifted slightly and rubbed Romans inner walls with his tiny hands.</p><p>Roman softly moaned from the feeling of his insides being touched, soon starting to slowly and carefully lift himself up and down on the toy and Virgil.</p><p>Virgil opened his mouth and licked Roman from the inside breathing hot air into Romans hole. He loved the way Roman felt clearly, it made his dick twitch.</p><p>Roman moaned louder, wiggling a bit against Virgil and the toy. He instinctively sped up slightly but still going a slow pace, loving the feeling.</p><p>Virgil was so lost in what was happening he hadn't noticed the string was slipping until he was free, “that's not good”. Virgil was now being pushed in all sort of directions.</p><p>Roman arched his back, the feeling inside him changed a bit so he slowed down slightly just in case although he was enjoying it.</p><p>Virgil was determined to continue. Eventually, he found a lump and latched onto it without knowing it was Roman's prostate at first. He held on tight and started to hump Romans bundle of nerves.</p><p>"A-AH~! Shit, Virge~" Roman moaned loudly, quickly becoming overwhelmed with intense pleasure and started to leak onto the bed sheets.</p><p>Virgil grinned at the distant sound of Romans pleasure and proceeded to grind on Roman's prostate, licking at it, kissing it, massaging and groping it. Moaning as he was also getting close, since the dildo was stimulating him to, rubbing against his ass.</p><p>Roman let out loud chains of moans, he leaked more, a twisting knot in his lower stomach forming as he sped up on the toy.</p><p>Virgil sped his movements within Roman hole "fuck~ oh god! Roman~" Virgil moaned releasing his load on Roman's g-spot.</p><p>"Fuck~ A-ah, Virge~!" Roman moaned out a scream, releasing over the sheets. He gradually slowed down his hips until he came to a stop.</p><p>Virgil panted and lay still, wedged between the giant dildo and Roman.</p><p>Roman began to slowly pull off the dildo but, he still felt something inside him and looked to see Virgil wasn't on the dildo anymore. "Virgil? Oh! shit-"</p><p>Virgil was still out of it, but he noticed the dildo had left Roman without him. But he didn't panic, here's why; he could see clear as day the light at to end of the tunnel, Roman's gaping entrance, his way out.</p><p>Virgil eased himself down Romans deep dark cavern. Roman arched his back, still feeling movement inside him, which made him release a small moan from the feeling.</p><p>Virgil lowered himself carefully onto the inside of Roman's rim, "Hey Roman! could you lie back so I can crawl out!"</p><p>Roman nodded although Virgil couldn't see and carefully shifted himself to lay on his back, lifting his legs.</p><p>Virgil's head popped out of the dark hole; blinking his eyes to adjust to the light. He then climbed up Romans balls, passed his boyfriends penis and crawled up Romans body. He decided once he reach the valley of Romans chest, he deserved a lie down too.</p><p>Roman purred a bit and reached to pull a spare blanket over them, making sure not to cover Virgil's head. He gently rubbed his fingertip along Virgil's back now covered.</p><p>Virgil smiled tiredly, "I wouldn't mind exploring this again some time." He said, curling into foetal position, he preferred sleeping position.</p><p>"lucky for you, I wouldn't mind either" Roman smiled, continuing the careful rubbing motion on Virgil's back.</p><p>Virgil let out a tiny yawn and snuggled into Romans chest, his boyfriend’s heartbeat relaxing him further.</p><p>Roman awed at the sight, to him tiny Virgil would always be cute. He silently yawned himself and reached over to turn his lamp off. "night, Virge, love you~"</p><p>Virgil's eyes closed, "love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading<br/>I hope you enjoyed this story<br/>please leave a kudos and/or comments to like me know you liked it<br/>xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>